RP Snippits
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Just a bunch of RP snippets I've edited into a narrative. I am also uploading this to wattpad XD. Rated T for safety, moved from from a crossover to KH
1. sugar high

"You wanted Coco?" North asked Cat, who just so happened to be the daughter of Sora  
"Yes please!" Kataina exclaimed excitedly.

A brunette haired girl, who wore a t-shirt, jeans, athletic footwear, and had two swords strapped to her back shook her head slightly, better known as Lauralkelley99, or just Laural to her friends, shook her head slightly. "You are just like your father. I'll take a cup as well." She said calmly.  
"Huh?" Catiana asks, as she tilts her head  
"Same here please" Rocks said, chuckling slightly to herself.  
North nodded, and orders his yetis to make some coco for the three girls and winter spirit in his shop  
"Your more like Sora then you know, Kat" Rocks said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Katania asked, confused.  
"it's nothing." Laural said absentmindedly. Katiana shrugs slightly.

"Ok" She said  
The Laural started watching her Nightfury companion, known as Nightshade who was chasing after an elf. Rocks looked over

"I'm rooting for the elf" She said simply.  
"I'm rooting for my dragon" Laural replied. Rocks nodded. Both Laural and Rocks continued to watch the game of chace between Nightshade and the elf.

"Run Elf, run!" Rocks called out.  
"There's no way that elf is going to our run Nightshade." Laural said a bit pridefully. Nightshade pounces on the elf, and Laural manage to get her off with some difficulty. "Alright, you've had your fun Nightshade." Rocks chuckles slightly  
The yetis come out with four mugs of cocoa. Catania's eyes start to sparkle. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. Rocks looks over

"Thanks" She said, as she takes her cup.  
"Thanks." Laural said as she took her cup as well.  
Catiana took a take a cup  
Laural noticed noticed jack sitting solemnly in the corner far away from the fireplace. It made sense to her, after all, he was the spirit of winter, but she didn't understand why he was so solemn. "Hey Jack, why don't you come join us? Rocks walked over to Jack, with her mug of cocoa in her hand

"You ok?" She asked.  
"I'm fine Rocks, really." Jack said solemnly. Laural set her cup down

"I'm having a hard time believing you Jack. I can sense a sadness within you, I can't tell what's causing it, but maybe talking about it will help." She said, as she walked over to him. Katiana nodded in agreement with her friend

"I'm not really sure what's going on... But i can sense a huge sadness from you, Mr. Frost" Katiana said in agreement with her friend. Jack sighed in defeat

"Me and the other seasonals aren't really seeing eye to eye right now."  
"Oh" Rocks said. Laural gave Jack a comforting smile.  
"Well, I'm sure all will be sorted out eventually." She said warmly. Katiana nodded in agreement. Laural noticed some of Nightshade's scales had fallen off. 'Maybe I can do something with these scales.' She thought as she picked them up Catiana put her drink down and walked over to Jack, and gives him a huge hug.

"Hugs always make people feel better!" Katiana said. Jack smiled, thankful that these girls whom he didn't even know were trying to make him feel better.  
"No problem Frost" Rocks said  
"Hey Jack, exactly why aren't the other seasonals seeing eye-to-eye right now?" Laural asked, curiously. Katiana looked at him.  
"I'd rather not say.." Jack said.  
Katiana jumped up from her seat "I'm sure it'll get better!" She exclaimed.  
"Thanks, Cat." Jack said  
"Not a problem!" she looked at North innocently. "Mr. North? Do you have any cookies or sweets?" North was unable to deny the child of her request.  
"of course child" North responded. Kat's eyes sparkle, as she darts into the kitchen. Rocks looked almost as if she dreaded what was about to happen. Laural facepalmed. Both girls ke

"North. What have you done?" Rocks asked.

"Just, keep the sugar intake on a low." Laural advised.

"Bah, she'll be fine!" North said boastfully. Rocks sighed.

"You'd be suprised..." Laural said, depanded.

"Wait for it...!" Rocks said. The two girls watched, waiting for the worst. Katiana skips in happily, on a huge sugar rush.

"So many sweets." She said. She looked at Phil and the yeti's "FLUFFY!" She called out, she charged randomly.

"There it is" Rocks said. Jack smiled and said.

"I guess you haven't seen Jamie on a sugar rush. That little kid is uncontrollable during one of his."

"Don't let Jamie and Kat be in a room together during a Sugar Rush basically." Rocks said.

"Yeah."

"You regretting it yet North?" Rocks asked the russian.

"Nothing I can't handle." North replied boastfully.

"Prove it then" Rocks challenged, as Phill walks in, covered in paint, glitter and decorations. North doesn't say anything, as he is to shocked.

"Eh, doesn't look TOO Bad

"Yeah." Laural said.

"Could be worse-" an elf runs in, covered in paint

"We need to get cat away from the paint..." Laural said, depanded.

"And the glitter, North. Is there any other thing other than those things?" Rocks said. North replied boastful;

"Not that she can get into" From the other room, Katiana called out.

"Laural, Rocks! I found permanent paint!" Rocks looked at north.

"Oh boy..." Laural said. Phill glared at North, and grumbled something in Yeti. "I'll go find cat…"

"Probably a good idea." Jack said. Laural nodded and went to go find the sugar high girl. When she finds Katiana, she has already finished painting half of the pole. "okay cat, time to get away from the paint." Laural said.

"Eh? B-but it's only half done!" Katiana exclaimed.

"we need to leave north with a bit of dignity before we leave." Laural said, trying to keep her voice level. Katiana pouts,

"Aww, but i already decorated everything.." Katiana said. she perks up "Oh, wanna see the sleigh?!"

"I think I'm good."

"Ok... I'll finish doing the Pole!" Katiana continues panting anyways, despote what her friend said.

"Oh no you don't." Laural said, as she grabbed her friend and dragged her to the main room. Katiana tries to get free of her friends' grip on her arm. Laural only holds on tighter.

"Let me be free to fly on rainbows!" Katiana said randomly.

"What the-" Rocks started. Laural interrupted before she could continue her sentence.

"don't ask." She said, as she quickly used a sleep spell on her Kat. Katiana falls asleep. Laural sighed in relief and set Kat near the fireplace.

"That was wild, so, what's the damage?" Rocks asked, as Laural slid her arm out from underneath Katiana, once she was sure she wouldn't fall into it…

"Half the pole, and apparently the sleigh is painted in glitter and other colorful items." Laural replied.

North: *explains in russian*

"Wow" Rocks said, unsuprised.

"That was a disaster.: Laural said.  
"Yeah." Jack said, with agreement.


	2. Attack on CHB

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS, EXCEPT MY OC´S

* * *

Laural, Katiana, and Yami, are laying down relaxing. Nightshade flyes up and frantically nudging laural to get up. "What's wrong girl?" Laural asked.

¨Huh?¨ Katiana asked, confused.

¨I´m going to go see what's got Nightshade so worked up. Kat, you're welcome to come with me, if you want." Laural said.

¨Want me to join?¨ Katiana asked.

¨If you want¨ Laural repeated.

¨Go ahead, I'll stay here and keep an eye on the others¨ Yami said. Laural nods, and helps Kat onto Nightshade. Kat sat behind Laural.

¨Thanks¨

¨Stay safe girls¨ Yami said. Laural nodded.

¨we will."

¨Promise¨ Katiana said, Nightshade took off. And Rocks follows us stealthily. Nightshade takes off. Nightshade led the two girls to the border of the camp, Maleficent and Zarif have managed to track the keyblade wielders and their kids down. Katiana gasped in surprise.  
¨We got to warn the others.¨ Laural said in surprise.

¨Right.¨ Katiana said. Laural guided Nightshade back to the others. ¨Guys, Maleficent and Zarif have managed to track us down, get ready for a fight, I´m going to go warn Chiron and have him warn Chiron and have him rally the Demigods and Godesses¨

¨A fight? I guess i'll join¨ Rocks said to herself from a distance. Laural and Nightshade took off to go find Chiron. Laural and Nightshade land next to the big house. ¨Chiron, Maleficent, and Zarif have managed to track us down to here, please we need you to rally the other Demigods and Goddesses for combat.¨

¨They are already gathered¨ The Centar said. Laural nodded in thanks.

¨Thank you. I'm going to go back and check on everyone else.¨ Chiron nodded, and Laural and Nightshade took off to their temporary home. Everyone is waiting and ready when The GMAD guardian and her dragon land ¨The demigods and goddesses are ready for this, we just need to wait for Maleficent and Zarif to strike.¨

¨We should be careful.¨ Laural nodded in agreement.  
¨Everyone is probably gathered in the amphitheater.¨ She said. ¨Let's go there and get a plan of attack.¨

¨Let's get goin' then¨ Rocks said. Everyone nodded and went to the amphitheater. Rocks looked at everyone gathered at the amphitheater. ¨So, we need a Plan and someone to be the Leader.¨ She said. An Ares kid stood up.

¨You guys know this enemy better than we do.¨ She said. The demigods and goddesses nod in agreement. An Athena kid stood up as well.

¨We´ll appoint the key bearers and their children as leader.¨ She said.

¨W-wait, us?!¨ Katiana exclaimed surprised. She looked to Sora and Kairi.

¨Whoa...!¨ Sophia said *Roxas´s and Namine's daughter*

¨They´ev got a point guys. Why don't we split the cabins between us?¨ Laural said.

¨Smart idea. Laural, Rocks you both know the Cabin's Beast so you both should decide which we have on each side¨ Sora said, agreeing with the GMAD member´s plan.

¨I guess we could...?" Rocks said. Laural nodded. And began dividing the children of the gods amongst the keyblade wielders, and their kids.

¨Since the Hermes cabin´s strengths are speed, Sora, you´ll get the Hermes cabin, as well as Casey.¨ Sora and Casey *Casey is Kairi and Sora´s son, and Kat is their daughter.* nodded. Sora nodded.

¨The Athena Cabin are Wise and are strong Warriors¨ Rocks said. Laural nodded.

¨So, they´ll go to Riku, Kairi and Riku´s daughter.¨ Laural said.

¨I like that idea. Dad?¨ Riku´s daughter said,

¨I agree¨ Riku said.

¨The children of Hecate and Demeter are skilled in general magic, and plant magic, Aqua, and Katarina will get those two cabins.¨ Laural said

¨R-right!¨ Katarina said.

¨The children of Poseidon and Ares are skilled combatants, both in hand to hand, and weapons. Terra, you´ll get those two cabins.¨ Laural said. Rocks looked at Terra, Terra nodded.

¨So...¨ Rocks began.

¨How many children of Hades do we have?¨ Laural asked. Ten hands went up. Laural nodded ¨Perfect, you´ll be paired with Yami and the other kids, I want the children of Apollo with me and Rocks.¨

¨Good idea¨ Yami said.

¨I'm happy with that.¨ Rocks said. Suddenly, Laural remembered she forgot to pair Ventus with someone. ¨Uh, Ven, I forgot to pair you with someone…. Sorry about that, why don't you work with Terra?¨

¨It's cool, sure thing.¨ Ven said, not seeing a problem about working with his fellow student, and childhood friend. Laural sighed in relief.

¨Okay will all the cabins meet up with their assigned Wielder and kid, and start forming an actual plan.¨ She said.

¨Let's take Maleficent and Zarif down!¨ Riku´s daughter called out. Everyone cheered, eager to take down the threat to their home. The demigods and goddesses met up with their

¨Good luck everyone.¨ Casey said.

¨Let's meet back here in an hour¨ Rocks said. Laural nodded.

¨Lets go, I have a plan that I know Maleficent and Zarif won't be expecting.¨ Laural said, and gestures for the children of Apollo to follow her and Rocks. ¨Maleficent and Zarif won't be expecting an aerial force, granted, ours will be small, but enough to surprise the two for a while.¨

¨Hmm, smart. Buuut what about Eryn?¨ Rocks asked.

¨hmmm, I don't think she will either. Because when you think about it, the ancient Greeks didn't have an aerial unit.¨ Laural replied.

¨True, maybe we could find out who Eryn's parents are?¨ Rocks mused. Laural nodded.

¨that's a good idea. Anyways I want you guys to find a Pegasus... other than blackjack, that you get along with.¨ She said.

¨Let's go set off¨ Rocks commanded. The Apollo kids nodded and chose a pegasus.

¨Alright, lets head back and meet the others at the amphitheater.¨ Laural said. Rocks nodded. Everyone is already back at the Amphitheater.

¨Welcome back guys!¨ Katiana called out.

¨What's our plan?¨ Laural asked. Everyone began to explain their plans all at once. Putting her hands up to get everyone to quiet down, Laural said; ¨Woah! One at a time.¨ Everyone apologise and explained their plans.

¨S-sounds like we all have similar plans.¨ Katiana said in relief.

¨That's good, alright, knowing Zarif, he'd want to attack right away now that he knows our strengths and weaknesses. And he probably will, meaning we have an hour or less to get prepared.¨ Laural mused.

¨He doesn't know Rocks¨ Casey pointed out. Rocks blinked.

¨I'm a Neko and the Guardian of Seasonal Animals, I can teleport and have magic. who's Zarif anyways?¨ Rocks wondered.

¨In simple terms, he's Maleficent's dad.¨ Laural replied.

¨Ah, got it.¨ Rocks said. Heartless and nobodies started to invade the camp.

¨And the invasion begins.¨ Katiana said.

¨Men,¨ Rocks began with a shrug. ¨FOR NARNIA!¨

¨FOR NARNIA!¨ The demigods repeated the cheer. Katiana giggled. And Laural hopped onto Nightshade, and Kat hoped on stripes. Laural watched from the sidelines, ready to airlift anyone from battle.

¨CHARGE!¨ Katiana called. The demigods and goddesses charged into battle, defending their camp. Everyone is fighting, Laural swooped down to airlift Percy, who has a broken sword arm.  
¨There stronger than we thought!¨ Casey yelled. Laural nodded in agreement.

¨Yeah... I'm going to take Percy to the infirmary.¨ Laural said, with the son of Poseidon still in the clutches of Nightshade´s claws. She took Percy to the infirmary, despite his protesting ´I can still fight!´ ´My camp needs me!´  
Laural dropped the son of Poseidon off at the infirmary. And returned to battle. The battle ended, and camp half-blood was safe. Katiana sighed.

¨That took too long.¨ She said, laural nodded in agreement.

¨That's just how Maleficent and Zarif are¨ Yami said.

¨We should probably leave camp half-blood now. It's a safe haven for the children of the gods, we need to leave.¨ Laural said.

¨Thanks for having us Chiron, buuut we gotta get goin'¨ Rocks said, the old centaur nodded in understanding. ¨Bye!¨ Laural hopped onto Nightshade, and Kat hopped onto stripes. Rocks opened a portal for everyone to go through.  
¨C´mon Keyblade wielders and kids.¨ She said. Everyone followed. Laural and Nightshade took off, and Stripes and Key did the same.


	3. stage attack on Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, WARFRAME, OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, I ONLY OWN MY OC´S AND THE PLOT!

Stage Attack on Hogwarts

* * *

"Hello, my name is Valkyr to answer the question of what am I doing here, well I'm your new security guard," Valkyr said

"Why is a muggle a Hogwarts security guard!?" Draco demanded.

"Oh well, I don't know how about this?" Valkyr said as he disappeared and reappeared next to Draco and continued speaking "what I bring to this school is that it will now be heavily defended, as what I am is a Tenno what that means to everyone here is that I'm highly capable of face off against dark wizards and witches and winning. What you think of muggle technology is nothing compared to what Tenno can do, my kind can travel through space and visit other worlds with ease." Some of the Gryffindors snickered at this. Valkyr looked at the Gryffindors and continued "Anyhow my name is Valkyr, now you will see me in multiple forms, those forms are called Warframes, which are Loki, Octavia, Mirage, and Valkyr and yes I know it's the same as my name. Any questions?"

Before any questions could be asked, a chronch horn was heard in the distance, and then suddenly volleys of arrows were launched into the dining area.

Valkyr sighed loudly and disappeared. "Students! Grab your weapons and head out to combat!" Annabeth yelled. Ron scrambled to get his weapon and tripped There was a flood of students to grab their weapons in the Muggle weapon defense classroom.

Ron accidentally knocked himself out. "Harry, get Ron to safety!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed her bow and arrow.

"Right!" Harry said as he picked up Ron.

Hermione ran out with her bow and arrow, and her quiver, and caught up with the flood of students combat girls dressed in complete silver and only armed with bows and arrows similar to hers.

Harry sat Ron down in the Gryffindor living room and ran to Hermione. "Harry, do you recognize this group of girls?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"No, not really," Harry said. Hermione nodded. She noticed that they were all armed with Bows and arrows.

"There all archers." She said.

"I don't know anyone like that." Harry said, Valkyr dropped in front of them and spoke "there the hunters of Artemens, is that how it said? Or is it Artemis? Anyhow how long did they last? wait where's Ron?"

"He passed out while getting his weapon, I put him in the Gryffindor common room," Harry replied.

"Oh good." Valkyr replayed

after the attack, two girls approached Annabeth.  
"Thanks for letting us do this, Annabeth." A girl with bright blue eyes, and pitch black hair, with a golden Tiara on her head. "Katie really needed the training."  
"Not a problem Thalia," Annabeth replied.

Ron woke up in Gryffindor common room and began walking around

Hermione saw Ron walking around. "Ron! Over here!" She called.


	4. worry for Aqua

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"But I'm fine." Complains a young girl named Cherry in the land of departure's infirmary, she twirls and jumps onto the table before sitting down

"It's just to be safe" Katiana said. Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty" Cherry huffed in agitation Aqua suddenly seemed a little drowsy, but she hid it and regained her balance.

"So." Cherry started. "I recognize Katrina, but who are the rest of you?

"I´m Terra, this is Aqua and Ventus."

"But, just call me Ven." Ventus replied.

"Ooh~ Nice to meet you all! Cherry Taiko, buuut people call me 'Ghost Girl'" Cherry replied. Terra nodddd, and noticed his friend looking a little tired.

"Are you alright, Aqua?" He asked. Katiana looked over.

"I´m fine, really."

"You suuuuuure?" Cherry asked.

"Aqua, you seem a little out of it." Ven stages.

"You need to rest." The Terra insisted.

"I´m fine, Terra, really." Aqua said, as if nature or fate was against her, she nearly lost her balance.

"Aunt Aqua." Katiana began, concern clear in her voice, she continued "You need to rest, please."

"Guys, really stop worrying about me. I´m fine." Aqua insisted. And once again as if nature or gate itself was against her, Aqua passed out.

"Aqua!" Katiana exclaimed. Cherry simply watched as the events carried out. Terra picked Aqua up casually, as if this has happened before.

"She really needs to stop doing this." Ventus said aloud to no one in particular. "What did Master Yen Sid say?" He continued.

"He still thinks it's a side effect from the Dark Realm." Terra replied to his friends question. Ven nodded.

"That does seem to be it." Ven replied.

"I just wish Aqua would tell us what's bothering her." Terra said.

"Yeah."

"I'm worried about her. If Aqua keeps on doing this, I'm not all sure what's going to happen, but I know it won't be good." Ventus nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried too, we could get her to talk to one of the girls?"

"Maybe. I don't know if it will work."

"Yeah, but we have to do something." Ventus said with a tone of finality. Terra thought about it for a while.

""Maybe we could ask Lizzy. I mean her and Aqua both experienced the Dark Realm about the same time." Terra asked.

"Perfect!" Ven exclaimed excitedly.

"You are still in touch with Elizabeth and her sister right?"

"Yeah."

"See if you can get in touch with them." Terra replied.

"Got it." Ventus left the room to go call his childhood friend alongside Terra and Aqua. In radiant garden Elizabeth picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Liz, it's Ventus"

"Oh, Hey Ven! What's up?" Elizabeth asked, happy to hear from her childhood friend. Ventus explained the situation. Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." She said.

"Thanks, see you then." Elizabeth called out: "Sis! I'm leaving for The Land of Departure, you got things covered here?" From another room, a feminine voice, similar to lizzy's called our.

"Yeah! I got things handled."

Back in the land of departure

"Liz is on her way." Ventus said to his freind. Terra nodded. "All we do now, is wait."

"Yeah." Terra replied. Elizabeth arrived.

"Hey Liz, that was pretty fast

"Yeah, when I heard about what was going on with Aqua, I got here as soon as I could." Elizabeth said anxiously.

"She should be resting, I'll take you to her room." Ven said. Elizabeth nodded, and followed Ven to Aqua's room. "Here."

"Thanks, Ven."

"No problem, good luck Liz." Ventus said as he left the room. Elizabeth waited for Aqua to wake up.

"I wish you'd wake up soon. Me, Terra and Ven are worried about you." Elizabeth said to herself. She sighed when she didn't get a response.

Elizabeth quietly waited for Aqua to wake up.

Aqua began to stir. "Aqua?" Elizabeth asked, not daring to get her hope up that Aqua was awake.

"Liz...?" Aqua asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me. Ven told me what's been going on lately." She replied. Aqua sat up.

"I see…"

"Aqua, what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Aqua, you helped me out when I returned from the Dark Realm, my turn to help you."

"Liz... fine."

"What's bothering you, Aqua?"

"It's the nightmares, I keep having the same one over and over again." Aqua replied.

"I understand how bad the Nightmares can get, Aqua. But, don't let them bother you, they will only get worse." Elizabeth replied.

"I know, I've been trying to block them out yet nothing is working." Aqua said. Elizabeth sighed and replied.

"Aqua... the Nightmares won't stop if you try to stop them yourself, they'll only get worse. My advice to you is just let them happen. I stopped having nightmares after my trial against Xehanort. For Habe, it was the defeat of Radiant Garden's Tyrannical ruler."

"I understand, Liz, but i can't make any promises." Aqua said.

"What about your apprentice? Rose? She needs you, Aqua." Elizabeth pressed. Aqua sighed.

"I know…"

"Try to do it for her, if no one else."

"I will." Aqua said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks, Aqua."

"No problem."

"I´m going to go talk to Terra and Ven, they were pretty worried about you."

"Alright, I'll come in a moment." Aqua said and Elizabeth left the room and met up with Terra and Ventus

¨Hey Liz, how is she?¨ Ventus asked.

¨It was the Nightmares that was bothering her.¨

¨Guessed as much...¨ Ven replied

¨Same here.¨ Terra said.

¨If she'd just let them run their course, and not try to prevent them herself, they´ll get better... eventually...¨ Elizabeth said. Ventus nodded in understanding. A fifteen year old female version of Aladdin comes into the room.

¨Rose, you should be resting.¨

¨Sorry, Master Terra, but... I feel just fine right now.¨ Rose chirped.

¨Hey Rose.¨ Ven said.

¨Hello, Master Ventus.¨

¨How are you feeling?¨

¨I'm feeling fine, Master Ventus.¨ Rose replied. Ven nodded.

¨That's good¨

¨Yep.¨ Rose said happily. Aqua walked in.

¨Hey Aqua, how are you feeling?¨ Ven asked. Rose looked at Aqua.

¨I'm feeling fine, hello Rose.¨ Aqua replied, and greeted her apprentice as she noticed her up and about.

¨Are you okay, Master?¨ Rose asked, concerned for her Master.

¨I'm fine.¨ Aqua insisted.

¨If Your sure.¨ Terra said. Ventus nodded. Elizabeth began to leave for Radiant Garden.

¨Bye Liz and thank you.¨ Aqua said.

¨Yeah, we owe you.¨ Ventus said.

¨No Problem.¨ Elizabeth replied earnestly.

¨Bye Liz! See you again soon!¨ Ventus called out.

¨See you soon Ven.¨ She replied.

¨See you Liz.¨

¨See you soon, Aqua.¨ Elizabeth replied. Summoning her keyblade glider, she left for her home world.


	5. A Moment in Wonderland

_**OKAY! OKAY! I know it´s been a while since I uploaded a new edited snippet. So SO SO SO SORRY about that. I really didn´t mean for it to be this long.**_

 _ **Anyways, to the disclaimer  
Disclaimer: Lauralkelley99 does not own Kingdom Hearts, and thanks to the owners of a few of the mentioned OC´s for letting her use them. She only owns the plot, and her OC´s**_

Yami was sitting on a mushroom in wonderland "Hey, um... Sorry about whisking you off. Sora wouldn't let any boys ask you on a date." He apologized sheepishly.  
"Yeah... Dad is protective." Katiana said kind of stating the obvious.

* * *

Laural and the other Keyblade wielders plus a livid Sora arrived in Wonderland.

"her scent must be getting stronger…" Laural mused aloud. Although her dragon wasn't a tracker class dragon, Nightshade was a really good tracker.

"I swear when I find whoever kidnapped my daughter..." Sora began. But was interrupted by Aqua.

"Woah! Calm down Sora." She said. "I'm sure Katiana is fine."

"Aqua is right," Kairi said.

Everyone arrived in the room next to the one Sora assumed his daughter was being held captive.

"I'm going in solo. I'll call if I need backup. And Sora, before you say anything. I am a guardian of a GMAD, I'm no stranger to rescue missions."

"I trust you. Just not... Yami. He is Vanitias' son" Sora said to Laural

"Vanitias isn't that bad Sora," Ventus said, attempting to defend his darker half.

Laural nodded in agreement with Ventus and went into the room. Nightshade tried to follow. "Nightshade, stay put. Watch the others."

* * *

¨Wait- So... You pranked Maleficent by painting her hair blue?!" Katiana giggled.

"Yeah, she was so angry"

"So, Sora's peeved." Laural said as she walked into the room.

"O-oh, hi Laural!" Katiana exclaimed in surprise

"I guessed he would be." Yami said plainly.

"And kinda thinks I'm in the middle of a rescue mission..."

"Oh, they can come in if they want - I only wanted to invite Katrina on a date, which has been really nice"  
"I told them I was going in solo"

Yami nodded in understanding "Thanks, buuut I should tell Sora and Kairi i'm going to date their daughter."

"H-HUH?!" Katiana exclaimed, her face going bright red. Laural smirked.

"I won't protect you when you tell him."

Yami chuckled with a smirk "Bring it on." He said confidently he stood up.

¨Alright, let's go and let the others know everything is alright.¨ Laural starts walking outside, and Katiana and Yami follows. Yami holding Katiana´s hand tightly.

They make it to the other room where everyone is waiting.  
¨Heya Sora, Kairi, everyone. One thing by the way, I´m now dating your daughter.¨  
¨Hi Yami.¨ Sophia said

Aqua holds Sora back as he tries to attack Yami.

¨I WILL NOT LET YOU DATE MY DAUGHTER!¨ Sora yelled angerly  
¨D-dad, it's ok.. *blushes* I've had a crush on Yami for a few years and agreed.¨ Katiana said. Yami kisses Kat´s cheek, just to spite Sora. It works, needless to say.

¨Awww.¨ Coooed Kairi. Laural smiles.  
¨And I knew Yami since before he started working with-¨ Stopped her train of thought, and muttered to herself. ¨I'd better leave that part out...¨ And she addressed the others. ¨before he ah, made some wrong choices, he's a good kid. Just chose the wrong path.¨  
¨Yeah, please give him a chance dad.¨ His daughter begged.  
Sora calms down, albeit, just for his daughter. ¨Alright. I´ll give him a second chance.¨  
Aqua let go of Sora, knowing in full confidence that he wouldn´t attack.

Laural hopped onto Nightshade´s back. ¨Why don't we go to Camp Half Blood? I want to introduce you guys to some of my friends.¨  
¨Sure.¨ Katiana said, then turned around and huged her dad, Sora. ¨Thanks dad!¨ She exclaimed excitedly.

¨Thank you, Mr. Hikari¨ Yami said.


	6. Song of the Sea

_**And here is another RP snippet.  
**_ _ **Disclaimer: I don´t own the KH, or goosebumps characters. Nor do I own the Lyrics of Song of the Sea. I only own MY OC´s, and I thank the owners of their oc´s for letting me borrow them to put into this snippet.**_

* * *

¨He was... recaptured?¨ Laural asked, in confusion. Soon, the group heard a voice singing.  
¨Hush now, my storieen.¨  
Laural perked up, as she recognized this song from her village before she left, and joined GMAD  
¨close your eyes and sleep.¨ Laural replied in song. Then she turned to the others and said ¨Guys, help me find the person replying.¨

The voice replied again. ¨Waltzing the waves, diving the deep.¨  
¨O-oh, sure¨

¨Stars are shining bright.¨

¨The wind is on the rise.¨ The group comes up upon a beach like area  
¨Whispering words of long-lost lullaby's.¨  
¨Oh won't you come with me.¨  
¨Where the moon is made of gold.¨  
¨And in the morning sun, we'll be sailing.¨  
¨Oh won't you come with me.¨

¨Where the ocean meets the sky¨  
¨It's getting louder.¨ Champ said.  
¨We can hear that.¨ Slappy said, who was this mummy-like creature. Champ screams like a little girl.  
¨He's still here?!¨  
¨Rocks: Apparently¨  
The screen switches to the person replying. Who smiles, then replies back. ¨And as the clouds roll by.¨  
¨We'll sing the song of the sea.¨  
¨I had a dream last night¨  
¨I saw a great white light.¨  
¨And dancers in the round.¨  
¨And castles in the sand. Cradles in the trees.¨  
¨Don't cry, I'll see you by and by.¨  
Kairi decides to join in on the singing. ¨Oh won't you come with me.¨  
¨Where the moon is made of gold.¨ Laural sang  
¨And in the morning sun.¨ Replies the mysterious person.  
¨We'll be sailing¨  
¨Oh won't you come with me."  
¨Where the ocean meets the sky.¨  
¨And as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the Song of the Sea.¨ Sang Kairi.  
¨Rolling.¨ I sang.  
¨Rolling.¨ The mysterious person replies back  
¨Rolling¨  
¨Rolling¨  
We approach a rocky part of the beach, a girl with platinum hair comes into view.  
¨Oh won't you come with me.¨ The girl sang.  
¨Where the moon is made of gold.¨  
¨And in the morning sun.¨  
¨We'll be sailing free.¨  
¨Oh won't you come with me.¨  
¨Where the ocean meets the sky¨  
¨And as the clouds roll by We'll sing the song of the sea.¨  
We meet up with the platinum blond haired girl, Laural and the strange girl embrace in a tight hug.

¨Katie?¨ Laural asked. ¨I haven't seen you since we were exiled.¨  
Katiana smiled at the reunion.

* * *

 _ **Alright, guys, you know the drill, read and review! Can I get at least two more reviews before I upload the next chapter? (I already have a scene in mind. I just have to edit from one format to the next.)**_


	7. The Hunt for Family

_**And here is another RP snippet.  
**_ _ **Disclaimer: I don´t own the KH. Nor do I own the Lyrics of Song of the Sea. I only own MY OC´s, and I thank the owners of their oc´s for letting me borrow them to put into this snippet.**_

* * *

The search for family

Laural, Sora, and the other guardians of light get up from where they were sitting, warning bells are heard in the distance.

"Huh?" Katiana asked in confusion of the current events. Sora summoned His Keyblade.

"let's go! Oh, I didn't think he'd follow me here!" Laural exclaimed, annoyed.

"Who?" Kat asked, summoning her own Keyblade.

"Twilight! I was trying to get away from him in the Olympus Coliseum"

"Him!? Crap." Yami said.

"you said it. I hate that man."

"Laural, when are you going to stop pissing off deities?" Riku asked, slightly amused

"When they leave me alone."

"Yeah, well he is a strong deity." Yami butted in.

"Yeah. Powerful he is." Laural countered

"I have an idea, someone go talk to him."

"I could? I'm pretty good at calming people down... Most of the time." Kat volunteers.

"He's the embodiment of the Twilight Realm... one of the oldest deities in the multiverse... are you sure?" Laural asked. Kat nodded, and started to head to the door, but was stopped by Sora. "Dad-"

"Sora, I've seen your daughter in combat. Don't worry." Laural said.

"We have to trust her with this." Kairi pressed. "yeah."

"fine…" Sora said, finally giving into his wife.

"Thanks, dad, mum, Laural," Kat said, gratefully she smiles and leaves.

"I'm coming with you, in case things go wrong," Laural said. She followed her friend out the door. Kat nodded

The two friends searched Radiant Garden for where Twilight was. They found him. Katiana took a deep breath.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?" Laural asked Kat looked at him.

"There you are, Laural."

"Uh, Mr. Twilight? Why are you mad?" Kat asked.

"I am not mad, young princess."

Kat mumbles something under her breath about how she wasn't a princess then, spoke aloud. "Um, a-anyways! Like Laural ask, why did you come here?"

"Me? Why I only have some information about Laural's mother."  
"Queen Mercury?!" Laural exclaimed

"Oh," Kat said.  
"What about her?! And how'd you know I was tracking her down?"

"I have my ways." Twilight shrugged. Laural only got more agitated.  
"Twilight, I swear. Where is my mother?!"

"Please, can you tell us?" Katiana asked.

"I believe you should remain calm," Twilight said.

"This is Family, Twilight. You may have been morn of monsters, and have no family. But everyone else does." Laural sassed. Twilight didn't reply. "Got you there. Now, where's my mom?"

"Very well. She is someone close" Was Twilight's vague reply

"What does that mean?!"  
"She is closer than you think is all I can say."

"What?" Katrina asked.

"Guess that's all I'm going to get," Laural said sourly.

"Maybe."


End file.
